plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea-nut
|flavor text = Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around.}} Pea-nut is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Pea-nuts can both shoot peas at zombies and block them with its hard shell. It does not shoot two peas together. Instead, each head takes turns shooting peas. Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. Overview The Pea-nut absorbs 80 bites and its appearance changes upon at 16, 32, 48, and 64 bites before being eaten at 80 bites. The Pea-nut fires slower when it reaches its third degrade. This is because both heads take turns to fire peas, so when the top head is bitten off, it shoots peas twice as slow. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it acts similar to both the Peashooter and the Wall-nut, as it both shoots 60 peas like Peashooter, restores its health, and gets a hard helmet which lets it resist 80 more bites. Strategies The Pea-nut can both attack and defend. Except for its mediocre recharge, it is a useful plant when you want to combine offense and defense into one plant. But pay attention to it, because the Pea-nut will shoot slower when it reaches its third degrade. So if you are going to use Pea-nut as your only offensive plant, do not forget to protect them when they are weak. Unlike in the international version, in the Chinese version they are more useful against Jester Zombie since its peanuts cannot be deflected by this zombie, so it is recommended to use it in levels where Jester Zombie appears. Pea-nuts in Endless Zone levels infested with Gargantuars can make a great use to stall Imps. Use Pea-nuts attack and defense capabilities, but set it up in the latter parts of the level's wave, as it may trigger an immediate provoke against Gargantuars and Sandstorms (in Pyramid of Doom) if placed immediately while establishing your sun production. However, Pea-nut can only attack one Imp at a time but its mediocre recharge gives you an edge over the odds of Pea-nut being eaten alive. Gallery Pea-nut Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. HD peanut2.png|HD Pea-nut. Pea-nut Costume2.png|Pea-nut's costume. PeanutAnimationPvZ2.gif.gif|Pea-nut's idle animation with costume. PEANUTPACKET.png|Pea-nut seed packet without sun cost. Peanutcost.png|Pea-nut Seed Packet. first striked pea-nut.jpg|Boosted Pea-nut Seed Packet. Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Imitater Pea-nut. Boosted Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea-nut. PEADEGRADE.jpg|Normal Pea-nut and its three degrades. About to put helmet on.jpeg|Pea-nut about to put its helmet on. PPPPPPP.jpg|Pea-nut's Plant Food upgrade. PeanutStrat1.png|A strategy using Pea-nuts. Pea-nuts in DA Pinata Party.jpg|Pea-nuts in Piñata Party. Peanut Watered2.png|Pea-nut being watered in the Zen Garden. Peanut Ad.PNG|An ad for the Pea-nut. Pea-nut Off Ad.png|Pea-nut advertisement advertising it is 60% off. little peanuts.png|Pea-nut's projectile in the Chinese version. Pea-nut Ad.png|An ad in the Chinese version depicting its costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. Videos Pea-Nut Battle in Endless Zone - Prepare For Dark Ages Part 2 What is Pea Nut??? Yeti 23 07 14 Wild West Day 14 Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay Trivia *It was going to be a free plant in the 2.2 update's game code, but after the 2.3 update, it was listed as a premium plant. *It plays a different animation when its top head is gone. When it is in its second degrade, it will not move. *Pea-nut, White Radish, and Infi-nut share the same toughness. *It has a slower firing rate than a normal peashooter. *Pea-nut, Snow Pea, Flaming Pea and Ice Queen Pea are the only peashooting plants that are not green. However, the Snow Pea and the Flaming Pea have a green stem. *Its sun cost, 150 sun, is the combination of Peashooter's sun cost and the Wall-nut's sun cost. Its recharge, mediocre, is between the recharge rates of the Peashooter and Wall-nut. *Pea-nut and Wall-nut are currently the only plants that have three degrades, making them the plants with the highest number of degrades. *This, Power Lily, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato and Sap-fling are currently the only premium plants that did not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant but it will not work on this plant if it is in its second degrade. This was fixed in the 2.8 update. *Pea-nut along with Split Pea, Threepeater, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. *Pea-nut is the only peashooting plant that does not have a head that resembles a Peashooter. *Pea-nut, along with Pea Pod, are the only peashooting plants without a stem. *If one looks closely, Pea-nut's top head blinks its eyes more than the bottom head. *This, Hypno-shroom, Starfruit, Chomper, and Homing Thistle are the only premium plants that the player can use for free without playing Piñata Parties. Pea-nut can be used in Night 13, Night 18 and Night 20 in Dark Ages. *This and Chomper are the only premium plants that appear in a world's preview. It appears in the preview for Dark Ages despite not actually being obtained there. *Pea-nut's almanac entry most likely is a reference to the fact that many people are allergic to peanuts, although not as many people were in the past. *It is the second premium plant to be purchasable before a major update, the first is the Hypno-shroom. *The peas are instead peanuts in the Chinese version (since there is no way for peanuts to form peas), therefore cannot make sense for Torchwood, but they still cause the same green splashes as a normal pea. The green splashes are now fixed in the game, it now has a new animation that it hits the zombie and rebounds, the hit makes a small sun bomb explosion but it is a brown color. ** In the Chinese version, it shoots tan, oval-shaped projectiles that resembles actual peanuts. *Peanuts are not actually nuts. In fact, they are rather legumes. Other legumes include beans, peas, and clovers. *In the Chinese version, when Pea-nut goes to second degrade it will still continue to shoot peas normally as if it is still intact. *In the Chinese version, sometimes Pea-nut's both heads shoot at the same time. *It is the only plant based on peanuts. See also *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Peashooting Plants *Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Long Range Plants